


Thass and Tira are Boyfriends

by drowsyfantasy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: I don't know about you, but my favourite couples are the ones who are their own popsicles during the summertime. Modern A/U of two dead boyfriends who aren't yet living together for plot convenience. I couldn't come up with any better title, so there you go.





	Thass and Tira are Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingllamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingllamas/gifts).



On hot summer days, Thassarian likes to sit on his back porch and sip iced lemonade and eat ice cream and sometimes even open up the barbecue, if he knows he’s going to have company over.

On hot summer days, Koltira likes to walk around his boyfriend’s house in the nude.

Not that Thassarian minds. Normally, once Koltira arrives at his house for the weekend, the elf strips down to a pair of boxer-briefs and whatever ironic t-shirt he’s been able to pick up at the flea market. He wears them _un_ -ironically, of course.

That is, until they’ve fucked.

Once they’ve fucked, Koltira tends to just sling on one of Thassarian’s shirts (preferably a button-up so he can wear it open like some sort of cape) and wear nothing else. This both delights and annoys Thassarian, because it grants him easy access to that tight elven ass, but it also means Koltira leaves a little trail of cum wherever he goes.

It’s really freakin’ annoying to spot Koltira making himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen and spy the little white spots on the black tiles underneath him. Yes, it’s hot to watch his own cum drip slowly out of his boyfriend’s hole, but one of these days he’s going to make Koltira get down on his hands and knees and clean up after himself.

Maybe with his tongue.

(Maybe Koltira would like that!)

But right now, he and Koltira are on his couch. They _were_ watching a movie on Netflix, but then Koltira started nosing against Thassarian’s shoulder, and rubbing his cold-sweaty body against the man’s side. Though the human is pretty cold, himself, it’s still a stark contrast from the hot air all around them, and he finally turns his head and watches the elf shamelessly hump against the couch.

Finally, Thassarian takes pity on him, and reaches over into his lap to give him some relief. He starts giving him a handjob and watching him arch his back and dig his hands into the side of the couch he’s sitting on. Long fingers and graceful elven body moving, undulating. Ears twitching and mouth open. Embarrassed and covering his mouth with a hand to stop the moans.  
  
Thassarian watches as he spreads his legs and then brings his knees together, toes curled up and panting. He gives little half-thrusts up into the human’s hand, just jacking him nice and slow, now. Koltira stifles his whimpers on his fingertips, biting his lips and groaning, muffling his grunts and whines, sharp and getting louder and louder, despite his attempts to stay quiet. Thassarian’s other hand strokes his hair and curls up an ear. He shudders and his cock pulses in the human’s grip.   
  
He calls Koltira beautiful and handsome as he sit beside him and watches him go. The elf shakes. He’s naked and Thassarian’s in all his clothes. He is beautiful and handsome and more, coming apart by touch alone...just a hand, and a little bit of lubricant. His cock is leaking steadily and the human slides his thumb over the tip, spreading it all over the head of his cock.

Thassarian makes him watch his own dick as he squirms and writhes in pleasure against him, jerking and whining.  
  
“Tell me what I’m doing.” he leans in, grinning, purring into Koltira’s ear. The elf melts but his cock gets even harder, pulsing again, more precum sliding freely from his slit.   
  
“Y-you’ve got your hand on my d-dick and you’re stroking- ohgods just like that, oh that- oh don’tstop, don’tstopdon’tstop that’s it, I’m gonna come...”   
  
“Tell me when...”   
  
“Ahhh-! I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming I’m coming I’mcoming comingcomingckkkkk—-“ he jerks and flails, sunken chest heaving and legs kicking as he paints his chest and stomach with his own cum. He’s slick and messy now, sweat dripping down his cold body. He looks at Thassarian with pleading, icy blue eyes. Thass kisses his sunken cheek and slides his cum-covered fingers between Koltira’s lips. His skin is cold but his mouth is hot, and Thassarian fucks it with his fingers before tugging him down by his hair and opening his own jeans.   
  
“Suck your Daddy off,” it’s a command, in calm tones.   
  
He opens his hot little mouth obediently and wraps his thin blue lips around Thassarian’s cock. He’s slick and slippery and despite him being dead, Koltira blazes with heat on the inside like a furnace. The human can see the bulge of his cock through the hollow of his sunken cheeks and Thass grabs him by the hair and drags him all the way down.   
  
He whines but obeys, sucking hard. He doesn’t need to breathe and so Thassarian can fist his hair and fuck his mouth and throat with ease. Handfuls of silky, platinum hair and the heat of his sweet mouth as his boyfriend watches him. His eyes flutter shut delicately as he drools around Thassarian’s dick.   
  
“You wanna be filled up with your Daddy’s cum, don’t you?” Thassarian purrs down at him. He pauses to nod his head a little, looking up eagerly.   
  
“Then get on your back and spread your legs for your Daddy.” He smiles and lets Koltira go. He wriggles back and lays on the couch, slipping his hands under his knees and pulling his legs back to his shoulders. His ass has been filled with a plug all day and as Thass slips it out, the elf moans like a broken man.   
  
“Tell me how much you want Daddy’s dick,” the human coos as he fists his cock and rubs the head against Koltira’s shivering thigh.   
  
He swallows, his sunken chest rising and falling in quick breaths that he does not need to take. “P-please, Daddy, I need your dick so bad, please fill me up with your cum...”   
  
“Good boy.” Thassarian kisses the inside of his ankle and mounts him, pushing his cock inside Koltira’s slick, stretched hole as his head drops back on the pillows and he wails. He’s so fucking tight and hot around Thass, he can feel all his muscles pulling at his cock, sucking him in deeper.   
  
“You feel so good inside, baby boy...” he starts to fuck Koltira properly, thrusting deep inside, letting him take his cock as deep as his body can handle. “Such a good little hole, baby...”   
  
“D-Daddy, please...” he sniffles, brokenly. “Don’t stop.”   
  
Grinning and pushing his hips up, pulling him back to his waist, able to get in deeper, Thassarian continues thrusting down into his twisting, sweaty body as Koltira shrieks with pleasure, one hand on his arm and the other grabbing his knee and slinging it over the human’s  shoulder. “I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t be able to sit down for days, baby boy, you want that?”   
  
“Please, Daddy, fuck me harder! Harder!”   
  
“All you’re gonna feel is my cock deep inside you, you’re gonna ache for Daddy for days...think you can handle all that, baby boy?”   
  
“Yes, oh yes, Daddy, please!”   
  
“You’re so good, so precious, baby boy. I’m gonna fill you with my cum until you’re leaking out your ears.” Thassarian moans as the heat and pressure and urge to come rises, fighting it back. “I’m gonna ruin you. I’m gonna ruin your tight little ass and make you stain your pants with my cum for days...fuck...that what you want?”   
  
“Do it, Daddy, please, give me all your hot cum! Fill me up! I wanna leave a trail all over the place that everyone can see and know how much cum you pumped into me...”   
  
Hearing that triggers something in Thassarian and he can’t stop it; he’s coming with a choked groan, hips jerking, cock pumping Koltira full underneath him as he quivers and whimpers.   
  
“Oh Daddy I can feel it, all your hot cum, yes, Daddy, keep going, please keep going, oh, fill me up so much like that, just like that..” he babbles on and on, both of them lost to the pleasurable fantasy.

“Mmmm...I’m gonna make you walk around outside like that...filled, overflowing. Everyone will see me leaking out of you and know you belong to me.” Thassarian growls, grabbing Koltira’s hips and trying to keep himself as deep as he can be, despite his softening cock.   
  
“Yeah, Daddy, let everyone see…” Koltira moans, breathless and panting as Thassarian finally slides out, whimpering at the loss. He blinks, then reaches down and tugs his fingers at his hole a little. Thassarian watches as he fingers himself and tries to push all the leaking cum back in.

“Not just yet?” The human chuckles, amused, leaning back to watch him tease his own rim, shivering, offering him the plug again. Koltira takes it gratefully and slides it home with a happy sigh.

“Later,” Koltira pushes a foot against Thassarian’s shoulder. “Put the movie back on. I want to see what happens next!”


End file.
